Aliens Vs Predator - The Pathfinders
by Raijkoumaru Blue Wolf Nephilim
Summary: Rythe, an ooman who is "blind", finds himself rescued by a lone Yautja huntress who heals him of his bad eye sight. Without any family the two decided to live together. Their lives then begin to turn very INTERESTING.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Rescuer**

Rythe dodged the Venom tiger's maw attacks. Rolling over on the ground he bumped into something cold and metal sticking in the ground. He pulled his sword out and slashed downward onto the tiger's skull. The prides surround him snarling. He dug his feet into the dirt and waited. The heavy paws of the tigers were painting the picture around him. It was to his advantage. Two raced toward him. He struck the first then the next as they came. Leaping into the air he intended to stab it. But miscalculated and he received a painful bite to his shoulder. He cursed it and impaled the sword through its eye. It let him and he fell to the ground. Biting his lip he ignored the pain and stood up and cut one down in a single blow. Then everything got dead silent.

The venom from the bite was starting to spread as he fell to his knees. The numb pain was crippling. He had to stand he had to finish this at the expense of his own life. He turned his attention to why it was quiet. Using his senses he detected something BIG just came into his presence. The tigers growled and roared as they attacked whatever it could be. Rythe was knocked to the floor as a Venom tiger pinned him down. He could smell its rank breath. He could feel its drool on his face. Just before it could maul his head off he felt the wind of the maul being smashed shut and its neck snapped. The beast was lifted off him and thrown to the side. He placed his hand on the dirt floor to sense. Who this was he was tall, big, and… curious?

He clawed to the sword which was right beside the person. He reached causally for the foot of the person. He or she was barefoot. He touched the foot. He felt the texture. It seemed to be a soft type of reptilian skin. This was no human. It growled softly and he removed his hand from its foot. He was then picked up and what he guessed was being looked at in the face. He once again reached his hand forward and touched the face. He felt the cold of metal of what he believed was a mask of a type. It was equal on both sides with even grooves on the side. He was put on its shoulder as it began to walk to where it is it's taking him. Judging by what he can feel and sense; this being is wearing a type of high-tech armor that is not covering the whole body. He then decided to not ask questions, rather than just wait to… know where they are going.

**Four days later…**

Resting in the pilot's chair, Kas'shamar was writing as her ship was parked on ashattered moon. She wrote in her holojournal on every planet she visits. She never wrote everyday, it would consume memory.

Her current entry went as followed:

"Entry 501,

This jungle planet is full of surprises! Dangerous wildfire, ancient ruins of civilizations long past, and temperatures that could make one faint – my type of hunting ground. There was a beast that intrigued me the most is this green and lavender tiger. After observing them over a course of three days I decided to hunt one for a trophy pelt – and not for its meat. The beast is agile, merciless, and relentless. Like a Hard Meat. And like a Hard Meat their meat and blood is inedible. Where a Hard Meat's is Acid a "Venom" tiger's is pure poison.

I found a family of a Sire, Bearer, and three cubs. I targeted the male, but if the female shows hostility and attacks I will be forced to kill it. I appeared before them and the male snarled a warning for me to back off. The Bearer hurried her cubs into the small den that served as their home. I readied my wristblades and took one step forward. The Sire roared as he leaped toward me. I evaded and blocked his claw swipes. The movement of this beast is one of the many that surpasses an ooman and yautja. I parried and dodged the attack until there was an opening in the chest. I took it, puncturing the lungs, and the feral cat fell limp with a deathrattle emanating from its throat. I pulled my blades out with its toxic blood covering it. The female then hissed for me to stay away. i just grabbed the Sire's carcass and dragged it away.

After letting the pelt drain of the poisonous fluids I stored it in the ship and continued the hunt. Hours of exploring a ruin I heard someone shout in pain. Went into the direction and saw a ooman fighting a pride of the Venom tigers. Going by the way he was dressed he was not from this world. I also will note that he is excelling the beasts in movement; evading and killing them with effortless speed which is very…"

Kas'shamar looked up when she heard a noise in the back of the ship. He must have regained consciousness. She closed he journal and went to the labs where he was. She wondered if the surgery has had a good upshot on him.

She punched in the combination to the labs and entered. He was not on the examination table, though the sheet that covered him was neatly folded. She looked around, and then caught his dried sweat scent. She then received a kick to the face from above with enough force to make her stumble backwards. She quickly regained her senses to hear him move down the corridors.

"Ooman wait!" she raced after him.

Following the sounds of his feet she turned the corner and was punched in the face that caused her to hit the wall as he darted pass. This was beginning to be annoying. She followed him to the ship's kehrite. Upon entering she aimed and hurled her hunting dagger to his back. He turned and caught it inches to his bare chest. She was surprised that he was able to snatch it before it hit him. He then rushed toward her and performed quick, aggressive, but skilled strikes. She used her gauntlets to parry his strikes. He grabbed a handful of her dread locks, yanked her to him and cuffed her in the face. Dazed she attempted a wild haymaker. He employed an elbow block, then a bodyshot. She stumbled. He reached out to snatch her like a snake. She quickly knocked his hands away and heel kicked to his diaphragm sending him to the floor. She then pinned him down by keeping her left foot on his right hand where the knife was. She growled at him to stop this fight. Her eyes clashed with his. He can see her now which probably made him even more deadly. He wasn't blind anymore.

"Did… you… heal my eyes?" he said as he tried to speak with her arm on his throat.

She glared at him.

"Are you going to attack me if I say yes?"

"Answer and we shall see."

She readied herself.

"Yes"

His eyes then appeared to be made of glass.

"…Thank you."

She relaxed a little but still kept her weight on him, just in case.

"Please forgive me I… getting my sight back after three years… it's a blessing."

She nodded.

"Could you remove yourself from my person; your arm is crushing my windpipe." He squeezed out.

He released the dagger and she snatched it as she stood up.

"Can I have my clothes back?" he gestured to his bare muscular form.

For an ooman he is tough and strong enough to give a yautja female a beating.

Who is he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Dark Facility (Part 1) **

Kas'shamar looked at herself in the grooming room mirror. For an ooman he can punch. He body had several bruises from his strikes an a few cuts from the knife. Her body was tough and strong to withstand hits from an ordinary ooman. But, he seemed not ordinary. Unique even. She thought this while she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water tap. She sighed as the steaming water touched her skin. She closed her eyes and lathered up with the liquid soap in the terracotta pot. The sweet smelling soap always massaged her senses. It calmed her down after a long day of hunting. She washed her arms and moved downward. Her hard abs gleamed as the water ran down it. She shifted to wash her legs. She moved upward to her thigh and paused. Her hand the moved downward to her crotch. She exhaled out in the steamy air. She leaned forward with a hand on the smooth wall. One of these days she will have to find a male.

She walked out of the grooming room with a towel covering her waist and legs. She felt much better after the shower. She went to her dresser and pulled out a black tanktop and pants. After she slipped them on she sheathes her dagger on her leg strap, just in case of another fight with her guest. She exited her chamber and walked to the ship's bridge. She found the ooman sitting in it with his feet propped up on the controls.

"Ooman, please out of my chair." She said calmly.

He got up and went to the other seat. She then took her seat and turn to the ooman.

"Do you have a name ooman?" she asked.

"… Rythe. Rythe Dirge." He responded.

"Okay, Rythe, I'm Kas'shamar. Can you tell me why you are on that planet?"

"In the neighborhood."

An unlikely answer.

"You said that you were blind for three years…"

"Yeah about that, how and why you healed me of my blurriness."

She took a while to compose answer.

"Well, on the "how" part I used an enhanced laser to reshape your eyes and correct your blurriness. As for the "why" I…"

He interrupted her with what he thought.

"… I think you did it because you wish to hunt me, Yautja. Your kind doesn't liking it when the prey is hindered by an injury or disability. Which is why some avoid or in this case heals them."

"That's… not true." She replied a bit angrily. She didn't like being compared to those of her people that would heal a prey only to hunt them later.

"Then what is it?"

"Well… you fight like an agile animal, even with a sword."

"Yeah, what did you do with my katana?"

"I put it in the ship's armory."

"Naturally"

He seems to be a brutally honest, unafraid to voice an opinion.

"So, what backwash-of-a-clan you belong to."

"The Dark Blade clan." she replied ignoring the rude comment.

"Where is your clan, Rythe?"

"My clan is either dead or scattered across the galaxy; I have no place to call home."

They sat in silence for a few minutes more.

"This ship is my abode. I have some rooms for you can to use, if you so wish."

"Um… thanks."

It was unexpected, but it beats living on a pile of rocks.

She turned to the controls. The ship came to life as she piloted from the shattered moons surface.

Rythe started to walk the ship exploring every nock and cranny. Particularly, he was looking for the armory that housed his katana. That sword is his and his only; he would hurt anyone if they even lay an eyelash on his blade without his say-so. After twenty minutes of searching he found it. The walls had almost every type of weapon the yautja had ever made. The middle of the room had racks of energy based projectile and melee weapons. After looking around he found his blade sat neatly on a sword rack on at table. He unsheathed the blade he noticed that it was cleaned thoroughly. The smoothness of the blade felt better that it was when he had poor eye sight. He walked out of the armory to area where the living quarters are. The where at lest ten living quarters on this ship. He picked one and walked in. Room was big with a high ceiling. There was a dresser, a large crescent shape couch in the middle of the room, a mirror, weapon and trophy racks. There was a king-size bed at the end of the room. He walked to the dresser and placed his sword evenly in the dresser then walk to the bed. It was hard a rock but still soft to sleep on. He laid on it and tried sleep for at least a couple of hours.

**Three hours later:**

Rythe walked to the bridge to find the yautja not there. But more importantly he looked out the window in front and saw the ship was docked in a hanger f a sort. He looked out to see the female walking around outside with her ki'cti-pa ready to go. Rythe walked down the ship's ramp silently. The air was cool, breezy, and the pale green lights of the hanger made the mist that was around them appear green.

"What are we doing here?" he whispered to the yautja female.

"… We were pulled here." She said dimly.

She was armored up in her grey steel awu'asa. She had a unique body. The large brawny figure; Her muscular arms and legs made her every bit the warrior she is. Yet there was thing that made her feminine as well. Her skin was little smoother than the males. With a black skin tone and blue patterns and stripes like a tiger and a leopard. But there was this… scent in the air, what was it? Just then he's heightened senses detected activity….

"Something just entered the hanger…" he then stepped forward.

He could hear voices that sounded raspy and electronic. The little hairs on his neck began to stand up a little. He calmed himself as he walked forward. Kas'shamar keyed in a command on her wrist computer to close the ramp and cloak the ship. The mist got to be thicker as they went deeper in. Then an electronic exhale made the two look behind them. They turned back to see a shadow teleporting at random spots get closer. When it was close enough Rythe grabbed it by the neck. But it exhaled a growl as it vanished from his grip echoing with laughter.

"Here, use these." The yautja tossed a pair of maul blades.

Then two shadows flew out of the mist and fired orange energy blasts from their hands. Rythe leaped and decapitated… thin air? Kas'shamar paired the swipes of their clawed hands. When she uppercut the shadow, she too only hit dark vapor. "They seemed know how to move before we do." The yautja commented. Rythe slashed and was knocked back by a visible controlled shockwave. "Ya' think?" he retorted at the obvious. "Come on lets figure out a way out off the hanger." The two raced off looking for an exit. After a while of evading and striking the shadows they found a portal. It opened and they rushed inward. When it closed Kas welded it shut with her wrist laser. The stopped to catch their breath.

"Okay, why did you land us here." He asked a little riled up.

"Like I said before something drew us this facility. A tractor beam possibly."

The sound of soft tapping made them turn back the door. Those shadows were there. The yautja and ooman moved away from the door and down the hall. "How do we kill something that turns to vapor before we hit it?" She asked. The ooman glared at her. "What are you asking me for? You think I have the answers?!" he silently shouted at her. She growled back at him, she was frustrated as he was. "Look we need to just need to calm down and – LOOK OUT!" He shouted and pushed her to the wall as a Green bolt screamed between them. Those shadows howled with maniacal joy.

This was not going to be a fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Dark Facility (Part 2)**

Sweat started to run down Rythe's face as he dodged the oncoming fire. He wall ran one side of the hall and then jumped to the next. He soared to one of the shadows, expecting a likely outcome. It changed when the blade entered his skull in causing a spay of blood. The other shadow fired at several shots at his back. He growled at the pain and hurled his maul at the other shadow's chest. They both began to lose their shade camouflage revealing a high-tech light armor.

"… This armor maybe useful." He muttered as he started to remove the body armor.

After a few a minutes Rythe was suit up he stretched to make sure it is flexible.

"Okay how do I look?" he asked.

"You look agile, the point to wearing it?" she responded.

"It would give me an edge against more of these this. Plus I look dressed to kill."

She nodded while removing device on the other body and put in her waist pouch. He donned a lower face mask with a voice coder and breathing apparatus that was one of the bodies. They head down the corridors until they came to an elevator. They stepped inside. Kas scanned the CPU of the device for the layout of the space station.

"There are fourteen levels of this place. We are in the west wing of the place. But if we get off at the tenth level their will be a corridor that will lead to the hub. Once there, it should be a way to shut of the tracker beam that is preventing us to leave." Kas explained.

"Sounds easy to an extent." He commented.

"And your right. It is easy –so as long as we do not wake up the wardens of that sleep in the hall."

"Ok" he sighed and press for the tenth floor.

When the doors open the two were in awe in the long cold massive hallway. The wardens were frozen in the cryogenically modified tubes. They walked to one of them. Rythe wiped the reveal a creature with a reptilian head. He looked at the name on the center of the tank. Echidna v4.

"Echidna… that's another name for mythical beast Typhon." He muttered.

The control room was dusty. Rythe sat in chair and the room lit up with lights of the computers. After an hour of searching the mainframe he found the tracker beam operator. Switched the one that is locked on their ship. Seems odd to call it their ship.

The alarm suddenly went off.

"So… my new pets… you think that you can escape that easily? I think not."

"Rythe…" Kas said.

"Yeah I know."

They turned around to see the Echidna v4s aiming their cold fusion weapons at them and fired.

**27 minutes later…**

Kas'shamar opened her eyes to find herself in bubbly blue water. She found herself naked in the tank. She looked pass the tank and saw the Echidna v4 Reptile wardens gathered about. Some moved aside to make way for a man in a black trenchcoat with a silver mask. He paused for a moment looking to the tank besideher. She turned to the right to see Rythe nude in the tank.

"Rythe… why am I so weak?" Kas thought. She couldn't move much.

"I'm sorry, but you and you boyfriend will not be leaving… anytime soon. The liquid you too are in is going to put you in a deep slumber. And in that time I will reprogram your brains to serve me. I know that sound tacky, but I need all the bodies I can abduct to launch my campaign. So in the meantime sleep well."

The man walked to two of the wardens "Watch them until it is time." The rest left leaving the two to guard the specimens.

Kas tried beat the glass but it is too tough. One of the wardens walked to Kas' tank and looked at her. She glared at him. But he just winked his purple eyes, walked to his peer and shot him. The warden went out and came back with two large black cases. Then he looked out the door and sealed it with the keypad. He went to the panels and typed on it. The water in both tanks rescinded and opened. Both ooman and yautja fell to the floor with a groan.

"Rest a few minutes, you should regain your strength." The reptile said gently as he touched them on the shoulders.

The liquid put their minds were haze. The sounds around them were pitching on high frequencies and they began to see things that were not supposed to be there… or were they?

Then the haze stopped and they could move again.

Kas'shamar seized the neck of the Reptile and lifted him off his feet. The ooman and yautja recognized him from the cyrogenetic slot in the hallway. She thrusted him to the wall, the reptile holding on to her arm as she tighten her grip.

"Kas!" she looked at Rythe then at the reptile. She let him go with him gasping for air.

"There… in the containers… is your… stuff."

They open the containers and took out their armor and weapons. Once they got it on the Echidna stood up carefully. He had smooth grey scales coupled with the muscles of his form. Under his golden reptilian eyes were three stripes of blue luminescent scales. He had blue 'hair' growing out from the space between his head horns. His wore a torso armor that was plated with darken metal. The striking feature about him was his hulking cybernetic arms that one morphed into a blaster. He moved to the door and unlocked it.

"We got fifteen minutes until that fucker returns." He whispered to the two.

The ooman and yautja's minds were a little confused as they stalked their liberator. Why was he helping them escape?

They stopped at the elevator.

"Why are you helping us?" Rythe asked.

"I have my reasons." The Echidna said as he pressed the down button.

A blade came in front of his neck from behind.

"I think you should tell us. Or I will expend your life here and now!" Kas'shamar threatened.

"Your words hold little gravity. You can expend me – but without me you'll make it pass the checkpoints they put up." the Echidna turned to face them.

"How?" Rythe inquired.

"The checkpoints that are set up on the path to the hanger are a scanner that scans the eyes of the person. I can get us pass all of them –if you will let me."

Rythe pulled Kas to the side.

"If what he said is true we could be out of here in no time."

"Yes, if what he said is true."

They turned and nodded to him.

"Good. But I have one request – that wrist computer of yours, can you sat the detonation sequence to twenty mintues?"

Once they passed the checkpoints they reached the hanger to find a squad of Echidna guarding the hanger.

"C'jit! They knew we were coming." Kas cursed reading her blades and spear.

"Not quite, they're looking for your vessel. But due to it being cloaked it will be hard to find."

The Doctor with his squad walked the hanger with a cloak detector. But it was a giving them a hard time since the ship has a perfect cloaking device. Then one of the soldiers howled as it was run-through by an unseen blade. Then the next two were decapitate simultaneously, a shadow appeared rolling cutting the limps off. Some look in horror as their head erupted in a geyser of blood. The doctor turned around at the bloody mangled corpses. The Yautja appeared in a crackle of electricity, the ooman materialized from the dark vapor, and the Echidna came up beside them aiming his now arm blade at the doctor's head.

**7 minutes and 52 seconds remained.**

"Hm, why am I surprised to discover your treachery, Taka Uel?" The doctor asked amused with his performance.

The Echidna Taka Uel stepped forward pointing the blade to doctor's skull.

"Why go to all this trouble in saving them, I was going to make their lives better than it is."

"You call sleeping in a cryo tank and being brainwashed into serving a mad agenda BETTER?"

Kas'shamar took a device out and pressed it to uncloak the ship.

"To serve a purpose that is greater than oneself, yes."

"Well you and you "purpose" can rot because I will have no part in it anymore."

"So, you will kill you peers to get out?"

"Yes I would."

"What about your family?" The doctor held up a switch with a red button.

"Would you kill them to get out of my service?"

Taka Uel was still as stone at what was in the doctor's hand. "You wouldn't."

"I would – if you bow to me now they will be spared."

**2 minutes and 34 seconds remained.**

Taka Uel had little choice. For the sake of the one he loved he must obey. He lowered the blade and dropped to his knees.

"That's a good boy." He said stroking Taka's hair like a master to a chained abused animal.

He pressed the button and Taka Uel looked up at horror at what he done.

"You BASTARD!"

The Doctor then fell to the ground dead with kunai sticking in his head and back. The Echidna looked at the body and pulled out one of the kunai. Rythe grabbed his arm and pulled Taka to his feet as the three raced to the ship.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Explosion sequence activated.**

The station was engulfed in blast light. The ship was out of reach at the blast radius. The group watched the light dissipate into nothingness they had got out alive. They were relieved – well almost everyone. Kas and Rythe turned to the being Taka Uel who sat in a corner. He looked distant, saddened at what the doctor had done. Even though the doctor was killed, he felt sort of guilty at what he done in freeing them. With that in mind a shining tear escaped his eye and slowly ran down his motionless face.

Taka picked up the kunai beside him; It was still had the doctor's blood on it.

"Who killed the Doctor with this?" he asked.

They all heard foot steps. They turned to a tall dark figure with green luminescent eyes hiding in the shadows of the room.

"I did." The figure purred.


End file.
